Meeting HIM again
by Vampire.Lover.84
Summary: What if the notorious Eric Northman fell in love, before he became a vampire before his family died. I know sounds far fetched right...wrong that girl was me we were gonna get married until his parents died and he thought I betrayed him to the wolves and left me pregnant with his children. That a thousand some years ago in the past. I knew that he became a monster a vampire.
1. Prologue

**ALL RIGHTS RESEVED TO:ALAN BALL AND Charlaine Harris.**

**I do not I repeat I do not own any of these chataers beside the OCs  
**

*******909 A.D.*******

"Son I would like you to meet somebody." Eric's dad told little 9-year-old Eric. A tall women and man were walking towards them they looked like royalty in fancy clothes. The woman was wearing an elegant dress but it kept her warm the man was wearing furs and a boy who had blonde hair and Gray eyes. "Father who are these peop". Young Eric stopped mid sentience when he layed eyes on the most beautiful girl that he had ever seen. She was wearing a small beautiful elegant dress, had waist length blonde hair golden like the sun, and beautiful blue Gray eyes like a storm. "Son I would like you to meet some old friends of mine this is King Henry and his wife Elizabeth the king and queen of Germany and that little one their is their 7-year-old daughter Princess Jessica and her twin brother Prince Jonas. this is Eric." Eric walked over and greeted the king and queen the Prince he bent down and kissed Jessica's hand " it is nice to meet your acquaintance princess." Eric said with a smile. He noticed a small scar from her eyebrow to the middle of her cheek it looked looked completely healed but you could see it, it looked cool instead of weird. He could see that she was trying not to blush. "My old friend how have you been." Henry said walking over to Eric's dad with a smile. "I have been good what about you and your family." Eric's father asked. "Good and yours." "Good I would like you to meet my wife." Eric's mom walked over to the king and queen and bowed. "It's Nice to meet you your highness." Eric mom said. "You do not have to be so formal to us darling here we are friends." Elizabeth said with a warm smile. "Lets go inside and catch up. "Mother father may we stay out here and play." Jonas asked. "Yes you may just Don't go far and be careful." They responded. He went back by his sister " Can I just stay out here and watch them." Jessica asked with a gentle smile. "Yes you may darling." Elizabeth and Henry went inside with Eric's parents. "Come on let's play Eric." Jonas said and threw a snowball at him. They had a snowball fight forgetting about Jessica until two snowballs flew at there heads and she giggled. She saw them making snowballs and threw them at her she laughed and threw them back. They had a snowball fight.

******Meanwhile******

"So what has happened Henry?" Eric's dad asked. "Nothing I came to discussions letter you sent me do you think it's a good idea." "Yes it is a good idea it is perfect for my son and your daughter to marry, they have perfect traits for children." "Henry I don't want Jessica to marry someone she does not love." Elizabeth pleaded with her husband. "As do I." Said Henry and Eric's mother. "Than what shall we do." Eric's father asked. "Wait for them to fall in love."Elizabeth said. "But we do not know how long that will take." Eric's father said. "Did you see the way Eric looked at Jessica and how she looked at him it will not be long." They had decided to wait for them to fall in love.

*******outside*****

The children just got done with their snowball fight a laid down in the snow tired. "Hey do you guys want to sword fight?" Jessica asked with a smile and a playful glint in her eye. "Sword fight with a girl this will be too easy." Eric said with a smile. "Don't be so sure of your self Eric she was, trained by our father who trains the knights at our castle, she some times even beats our father." Jonas said laughing. "Okay let's see if your right." Eric said. He got a wooden sword for Jessica and for him. They were in the middle of sword fight he brought down the sword about to strike from above, she turned around and raised her sword above her head and blocked him by putting her free hand on the blade and pushing his away. There was a lot of sword fighting she kicked the sword out of his hand and it landed in hers she came chest to chest with him and pointed the tip of the sword at his throat and the other behind his neck about to take off his head. Jason saw how they were looking at each other and turned his back. Eric and Jessica looked into each others eyes and he kissed her on the lips she loosened the grip

10 years later

"You still suck at sword fighting you know that right." A now 16-year-old Jessica said with a smile offering a hand to a now 29-year-old Eric. Jessica slowed aging at 16 she should be 28 and was stuck there until she became pregnant, her mother cast the spell she came from a family of witches Eric had no clue why she had not aged that much but he didn't care. "Hey sister take it easy with him." Jonas said laughing with a smile. Him and Eric became best friends. But Jonas was still protective over his twin sister.

1 year later

Jessica never showed how much it hurt her to see Eric with those other girls by her brother saw and comforted her she cried sometimes but she told herself that he was never hers in the first place and she would move on. Until one night Eric had just come in from hunting his parents were visiting Jessica parent kingdom and stayed there a couple of days. Jonas was with his wife and 1-year-old daughter and 6th month old son. Jessica was packing her stuff, she was hopping he would not be back by the time she left. He saw Jessica packing her stuff. "What are you doing Jess ?" Eric asked. "It is time for me move on grow up I do not want to be 16 forever,get settled down with a suitor and have the next heirs of the throne after I pass." Jessica said with a sad look in her eyes, she caught a glimpse of Eric beautiful blue eyes she feel in love with all those years ago when they were just kids show great sadness in his soul. Eric could fell his heart breaking at those words he waited to long, he became mad at himself and Jessica for leaving. He picked Jessica and tossed her over his shoulder he made his way to his bed and threw her down on it, he got on top of her and said no one will ever touch you cause you are mine, you will have my children and never another mans. He kissed her on the lips the kiss was full of passion lust and love. Jessica remember back to when they first kissed when they were just kids. "Eric no I need to find someone to settle down with and its gonna be hard without my virtues intact someone who loves me."Jessica said pulling away from the kiss. "Jessica I do love you, all those women ment nothing to me they never filled the hole in my chest that you did." Eric said in a husky tone dripping with lust but serious. "Than prove it." Said Jessica pulling. That night they made love several times.

*****3 months later****** Jessica was going to tell Eric a surprise he and everyone else would be delighted with and he was gonna give Jessica a gift a ask for her hand in marriage. He sent her a letter saying to meet him in our special spot the place were we kissed and left a rose. She met him out there it was a beautiful starry night with a big beautiful moon. "Jessica I have to ask you something Eric said. "Will yo become my bride Jessica rose Fallen. He handed Jessica a silver ring like the one he wears this one had a beautiful blue topaz stone in it and a matching necklace also made of silver. "Eric I will become your wife now I got to tell you something." She told him she was 3 months pregnant, he had a huge smile on his face and put his hand on her stomach

******1 month later*****

Jessica life could not get any better, both of their family were ecstatic to hear the news. Jessica was at home with Eric's parents and his baby sister while he was out hunting. We heard a noise and then the doors fell and a pack of wolves charged in Eric father went for his sword and Eric mother was protecting the baby. Jessica went for her sword to Eric's father already killed at least four they changed into humans they were werewolves. Jessica did her best to defend Eric's parents and his baby sister. The battle between the wolves and Jessica went into the woods she fought as hard as she could one lunged for her throat and tore it. She hopped Eric would come find her and she die in the arms of her lover.

****Back at home*****

Eric walked in to see a mess of what was left of his family. He saw the man at the door in a clone. He dropped a note that said tell that little darling with the blonde hair thank you for making it easy for us. Eric felt himself become angry and felt betrayed. He stormed off for vengeance against the people who did this.

*******Back in woods*******

Jonas approached to see his sister bleeding to death. He stopped the bleeding and treated the wound they went back to the house to see everyone dead and Eric missing. Jessica worked herself sick trying to find him. Then her brother had told her what he found out about Eric thinking she betrayed him she broke down and cried. She cried for a month but never got rid of her necklace and ring. She got word of what Eric became a vampire the children have this weird connection thing to their father whatever happen to him happens to them so they became half vampire she had to start to drink blood to keep them and herself alive. She went into Labour after the six month it killed her but she became a witch. She name her four kids Erica, Nikita, James and Marcus. She swore to herself to never fall in love again.

**What did you guys think leave a comment.**


	2. Chapter 1 Arriving in Bon Temps

********Present day*******

Jessica P.O.V

"Okay if I am reading this stupid fucking map correctly which i am probably not we should make a right here." Erica said with a frustrated look. "Lets just pull over and ask for directions sis okay." Said Marcus with a board voice. "I agree let's pull over and ask for directions." I said starting to get frustrated it was 10:00 p.m. and dark and we had to take a break from driving. I pulled the car over at a bar Fangtasia obviously a vampire bar. I think we could all benefit from a drink. I called up my twin brother and told them to stop here. We stepped out of our cars and walked up to the entrance. "ID please." Said a blonde with a board tone. My children flashed there fangs and me and my brother showed her our ID'S. "We walked inside "oh by the way I like your shoes."I said with a smile. Before the door closed I caught a small smile on her face. We were greeted with loud music and people Barely clothed in leather and pole dancers. We made our way over to the bar and order our drinks I ordered a shot of tequila,vodka, and Jack. My daughter Erica ordered a coke my son's ordered a shot of Jack. Nikita order the same as me. My brother had water. "What weak stomach Eric and Joe." I said teasing them about there drink choices." Shut up sis, mom." They said at the same time. "Are you girls sure you can handle that much liqueur?" Asked the bar tender. "We can drink everybody in this club under the table easy and we have had stuff a lot stronger." He poured us the mixed shots and gave Erica her coke. I stole it and put a couple of drops in my shot. Me and Jonas turned around and scanned the club, we were really the only people dressed in pants that wasn't glued to the skin or had our torso barely covered. I looked over at my brother, he looked pale l like a ghost and I heard him say "oh shit." Under his breath. ("Hey what is the matter Joe why do you look like you just saw a ghost." I asked mentally. I can communicate mentally with my brother. "I think I did, look to your right at the stage and Don't look to long.") I looked to my right at the stage. OH SHIT there I saw the blue eyes I fell in love with, he did not change a bit in looks, but I could tell from the look he had changed. His eyes were cold and hard. All the blood drained out of my face when he caught me staring. He closed his eyes and smelt the air I knew he was smelling me. ("We should leave, we should leave right now." I said mentally my twin could tell I was panicking.)

*******Meanwhile********

Eric P.O.V.

I was sitting on my thrown with a certain telepathic blonde waitress haunting my thoughts, while I scanned the crowd when I smelt a amazing smell like strawberries, chocolate, and lilacs. Pam came up behind me and said "A pretty little blonde just walked in and she smells delicious and its not sookie, she sitting over at the bar, with the most decent clothes on, if you don't want her I will glady take her off your hands." she with a devilish smile. I looked over to the bar to see the girl looking at me I closed my eyes and smelt the air she was the sweet smell she imminently paled and turned to a boy who looked like her. She reminds me of someone but I cannot remember who and it spikes my curiosity. I summoned her to my throne.

Jessica P.O.V.

I paid the bar tender. I was about to get off the seat when I felt his gaze on me. I heard a female voice from behind me. "Hey sugar, you will to follow me with out any questions." Said the blonde bouncer I saw out side. She tried to compel me but it didn't work I perfected the act of acting compelled though, I did not feel like following her because I know she was gonna take me to him. "Sorry princess I cannot be compelled and we are about to leave, we came in here for a drink and to ask for directions. I said with a smug smile. By the way can you tell me were bon temp is?" I asked. I told her the address and she told me to take a right and keep going straight and I will see the house. I heard Nikita behind me saying "ha I told you so." She said gloating. I flipped her the bird and told Pam thank you I got off my seat and she asked what am I. "A girl has got to have her secrets." I said in a smug voice. We got up and walked out of the bar and headed toward the cars and drove to are new home.

Sorry for such a short chapter I am writing a second chapter as we speak


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting Face to Face Again

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO:ALAN BALL AND Charlaine Harris.**

******* Back in Fangtasia*********

Eric P.O.V.

Pam came up behind me. "Were is the girl?" I asked a little angry. "I got good news."She said smiling like the Cheshire cat. "I meet our new tents, one smells great and she cannot be compelled." I asked the girl is our new tent. She responded with a node. I plan on closing the bar. I looked at the humans they were pathetic and I threw the human that dared to touch me across he room. I just can't wait to meet the new tents. Me and Pam used our vampire speed to get to the house after we locked up the bar. I knocked on the door. The women I rented the house to came to the house to came to the door she had shoulder length blonde hair, blue eyes like mine, she was about 6'1, with a thin frame, she had a nice chest. "Hi Mr. Northman what brings you here?" She asked with a smile. "I thought it would be a good to meet my new tents." I said with a smile and walked in. The house was 3 stories not including the attic or the basement, it had a big foyer with real marble floors I asked $100,000 rent every 2 months and she had to stay there for 2 years in order to buy it she did not have a problem with that. I heard yelling from upstairs a then a man came running down the stairs that looked like the women who answered the door except he was 6'2 . He had a iPod in his hand and Jack in the other the iPod was playing a song by a dumb British boy band. "Shut that fucking song off and give me back my Jack before I jump down there and beat your ass." Said a man who looked similar to the boy except he had Gray blue eyes and had short slicked back hair instead of shoulder length hair. "No not until you admit that I'm the older one Mark." Said the man with long hair. "That is it." Said the man with short hair he jumped from the 3rd story landing and landed with grace then he moved with vampire speed and tackled the other man they moved with vampire speed around the room it looked like a blur. Than a women with waist length blonde hair that looked similar to the other 3 jumped from the 2nd story landing with grace and said. " James, Marcus you are brother there is no need to fight you can just talk it out." They boys stopped for a second then went at it again. "Oh my gosh Mr. Northman I'm sorry you half to witness this I feel so ashamed that you half to witness my siblings act like this, Don't worry I will take care of this." She said truly embarrassed than mad. She ran towards them with vampire speed and got in between the fight and got one boy on the floor holding him down with her foot while the other was in a choke hold about to pass out. I was hit with that sweet smell that made my mouth water. "What is with all the noise you guys, were not here for more than a hour and you guys already are getting into a fight you couldn't have waited for tomorrow afternoon, Nikita let go of your brothers now before he passes out and Erica quit being so gentle and a pacifist, Marcus apologize to James, James apologize to Marcus and Joe would you help me lift these coffins. The women from the bar said in a powerful voice. She was quite the beauty with waist length blonde hair with her bangs over her right eye, blue Gray eyes, and stood at 6'3, a very nice rack. I know I recognize her from somewhere. Sorry mom I heard the two boys and two girls said and apologized. Just as I was about to speak and introduce myself."Mom I would like you to meet Mr. Northman our landlord, and Mr. Northman I would like you to meet our mom and our uncle Joe." Nikita said introducing us, they both looked up at the same time and both paled

**********Jessica P.O.V.*******

When we pulled up to the house I got out of the car with my arms open wide saying how have I missed this house and my great city.

I was carrying in my family's coffins when I heard arguing and fighting. "There at it again not even an hour, that has got to be a new record." My brother Jonas said. Both of us rolling our eyes."Erica is about to do her pacifist in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." Just as I said one I heard Erica her and her speech about how there brothers and they should not fight. I walked inside and saw Nikita having Marcus in a choke hold and James under her foot. I told her to let go and apologize. She introduced us me Joe looked up to see him OH SHIT me and Jonas said at the same time mentally I am guessing he is our landlord. We kept our straight face on showing no emotion when we greeted him making small conversation. He left about 30min later. Me and my brother let out a sigh of relief. "Mom why are we back here and why is it when ever you see Mr. Northman you look scared?" Erica asked. "One you do not need to know about why I'm scared and two I come to take back what is our that includes this house which me and your uncle built more than 200 hundred years ago along with New Orleans, while you guys were off God knows we're we built this house and New Orleans from the ground up." I said with a smile. "I don't believe you there's no way you and Joe built this and New Orleans." Said Erica looking disbelieving. I walked over to her and grabbed her wrist and showed her the memory.

_*********flashback**********_

_Third person P.O.V._

_1718_

_A boat has just arrived on shore, all the crew dead. Three men walked on deck to discover the body one of them said "I guess the crew did not fair well let's see what cargo there is." They walked down to the cargo container. They came upon two well crafted fancy coffins with pure silver plates with the names Jessica, and Jonas carved into them. "We could get a good amount of silver for those name plates." The one that was standing watch yelled and then his blood drained corpse fell down the stairs towards the others. Then the second one was drained. The third one tried to run when Jessica came in front of him and compelled him to tell them were they were." Your in New Orleans miss." Just than Jonas came up behind the man and tore into his throat and drank his blood. "Really brother there is no hope for you is there." Jessica said in a board voice with a sigh. "Sister what do you say we make this place our new home." He said still having a sadistic smile and blood on his face. Her answer was yes._

_**********56 years later**********_

_New Orleans was a thriving port city and Jessica and Jonas where in a lovely mansion. They bribed the govners to keep there secret and to cover up Jonas little "indiscretion." "God Jonas 56 years and there is still no hope for you is there?" Asked Jessica walking standing and watching Jonas feed on another girl when she finished the sentence he just bit deeper into her wrist and a dead girl drained of blood on his other side of him. "So sister how is our great city doing." He asked finishing the other girl off with blood red lips and blood dripping down the corner of his mouth. "It is going splendid brother just imagine we built this house 55 years ago and New Orleans, but the colonists are getting tired of the British rule and so am I there is talk of war, and Nikita, Erica, Marcus, and James are coming to visit I didn't tell them about everything." The family all of them fought for the patriots. They left the mansion and went back the daughter accidentally sold the mansion. They have been trying to get it back since._

_*******flashback end*******_

Jessica P.O.V.

I showed her the flash back now she saw that we built New Orleans. "All the coffins are in let's all go to sleep and move the beds in later. I said we all retired to our coffins mine was in my old room same with my brothers I was planing on asking the landlord if I could restores the house to it original state with the wallpaper and Windows etc. God why did he have to be our landlord but I love this house enough that l am willing to put down my pride and fear to ask my coffin still looks the same though. Beautiful dark wood and the silver plate with my name carved into it elegantly. The inside was soft comfortable, and a Satin black inside looks brand new. I got changed and went to sleep.

**Julie Plec and L.J. SMITH deserve the credit to the taking back of New Orleans and Marcellus idea from the show originals except it is kinda a side story I am going along with the series true blood. It is to add sorta a twist but the originals are not in this story.**


	4. He recognizes meBleep my bleeping life

**ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO:ALAN BALL AND Charlaine Harris.**

***********2 weeks later***********

**Jessica P.O.V.**

Finally we are done with moving the stuff in. I fall back on the couch with a sigh and a shot of Jack. I heard my brother call out to me. "Jess Nikita set up a little discussion time with you and Mister Northman it will be at 11:00 p.m. since his club is closed today and this was Nikita's exact words. "Hi Mr. Northman my mom would like to ask for your permission to do something to the house and would like to ask you in person, thank you mister Northman my mother will be happy to here that." He finished his perfect impression of Nikita's voice. I rolled my eyes and muttered fuck. Just then a devious plan popped into my head, let me see how much I can tease him until he recognizes me. I ran up stairs and got in the bath and used shampoo to make my hair smell like lilac, after that I just socked and thought about how many mean things I could do to tease him. I wrapped my self in a black fluffy towel and dried my hair and left it straight. Next clothes I put on my white corset with a black roses, dark blue skinny jeans, my ring and tucked in my necklace into my corset, and some eyeliner and mascara, last my leather jacket and my black choker to hide the scars on my neck from _that night_. By the time I was done it was 10:30 p.m. Me and my brother got into my black 1980s dodge charger. My brother looked me up and down" you know you are being childish sister." He said with a eyebrow raised in a board voice. "Oh I know but it is worth it. I responded with a smile. We arrived at Fangtasia at 11:10 p.m. I stepped out of the car. My brother stayed in the car.I walked up to the club door not even bothering to knock. I was greeted by a skinny waitress who wore to much make up and not enough clothes her name tag said Ginger. "I am here to see ." just than I heard manly voice behind me saying hello. "Hello Mr. Northman how are u this pleasant evening I am here to discuss business about the house." I said not even turning to face him I was grinding my teeth. "Why yes would you like to come back to my office to discuss business." He asked I turned to look at him he cut his hair short it was slicked back. I noted my head and followed him . "Now what is it you wanted to discuss with me about the house?" He asked with his elbows on the desk his eyes looking at me and at my breast and neck. "Well first my eyes are up here and second I would like to remodel the house but nothing major just changing the Windows and the wall papers, and the carpeting, and doors and door knobs all the money will come out of my poc-. I was in in mid sentience when I heard someone yell out Eric's name and smelt blood and death. Eric ran out of his office I followed I saw a man who appeared to be in his early 30s and he was carrying a women who appeared to be in her late 20s. Her back was bloody. They layed her down on a table. There were 3 huge claw marks on her back. The doctor looked her over." There is something stuck in the wound, I need someone to hold her down while I try to dig it out." The doctor said. She tried to get it out but it was to deep, the doc said she was going to die. "Here let me try to dig this thing out trust me I have had enough practice doing this plus my nails are longer. I said. They looked at me and nodded. I walked over to Sookie and knelt down and said this might hurt a lot sorry. I lengthened my nails and dug them into her back. She has a set of lungs I pulled out a claw why do I recognize this. The doc told us to leave while she took off Sookies clothes. I followed them to the office. I heard them discussing what it was the other vampire said it had the head of a bull and claws. "In my opinion it sounds like a Maenad, but its just my opinion by the way Mr. Northman i need to know the answer to my question you do not have to pay for it, you have my daughters number." I said pushing myself off the desk about to walk out the office and the club to my car. When Eric appeared in front of me "what do you know about this thing and from what Pam says you cannot be Glamoured is it true?" he asked trying to glamour me to answer the truth so I did. " No I cannot be glamoured and bye." I said walking out passing him. "you are not leaving until u tell me what you are and how you know about this." He said standing in front angry grabbing my arm and flashing his fangs. A scream came from in the club Eric and the other guy came running to see what happened, I followed them, the midget was pouring a liquid on Sookies back and it was burning her drawing out the poison. The doctor said it was okay to give her blood when they were having a discussion over it. I saw this as my chance to sneak out. I was just about to open the door and make a break for the car and get the hell out of dodge. When Eric came up in front of me" what are you doing?" He asked cornering me. "I am going to leave and drive away and you cannot stop me." I said. He smirked and picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder the memories of what happened after he let me off his shoulder came flooding back and my cheeks turned a light shade of pink, I struggled and kicked him and punched him as much as I could while I was on his shoulder, I got a good hard kick and punch in the right spot and broke the same to ribs, causing him to double over and enough time to get off. I punched him in the noise next a heard a satisfying crunch. He backhanded me hard enough to break my jaw and send me flying into the nearest wall it would have killed a human and knocked out a vampire but I_ wasn't_ human nor a vampire. I snapped my jaw back into place and got off the floor. I went at him again and took him down to the floor and threw punches same as him. He got me pinned and straddled me the look of shock,and relziation crossed his features and I heard him say Jessica.

**I am not sure if that is what you call a cliff hanger but I hope this leaves you wanting more.**


End file.
